Turn Around
by chibifeather
Summary: It was strange for a person to stand outside of a shop with their nose pressed against the display window. But inside there was something she had been waiting for for so long... now if only he'd turn around...


_A/N: Just a warning, I thrive on randomness, although this isn't very random... just get to the end... you'll see what I mean. I wrote this in 19 minutes so please, no flames, they hurt my soul. Anyways, I had a lot of fun in the 19 minutes I wrote this- although I wanted it to be more random than it turned out to be- and I hope you guys like it! _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-insert fancy scene divider here-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

It might have been just a coincidence, there was really no way to tell for sure that she was right, but for some reason, Winry just couldn't seem to tear herself away from the window. "Please..." she whispered, her breath barely fogging up the glass, "turn around."

She could have been wrong, but then again, how many people did you see every day that were identical to the person you once- still- loved... from behind at least. And then there was the chance that it actually was him, and what would she do then? Winry knew she already looked silly, pressing herself up against the glass of a random metal shop in Rush Valley, peering expectantly in at whatever it was she was trying to find- although looking around, Winry found that there were several mechanics such as herself doing the same thing-, but what would she do if it was actually him? Gawk? Scream? Throw a wrench? Mercilessly hug him to death? Either one would add to the list of humilities she was calculating throughout her day.

"Come on, make this easy on me," She pleaded, crossing her fingers on the inside of her mittens, "Just turn around."

The man on the other side of the glass was young, his hair long but tamed into a high ponytail. He wore a long dull green coat over a tan vest and a white shirt. He wore comfortable pants that matched the vest and a pair of old worn boots. The only peculiar thing about him was the gleaming silver pocket watch whose string stuck out of his pocket. He was craned over a book his eyes chasing the words on each page. He was the spitting image of her Edward.

From behind at least.

Winry shivered as a strong gust of wind blew by and she diverted her eyes from the window to hug her coat to herself. Not that she minded the wind... in the summer, but in the middle of fall, the biting cold was not her friend. She gulped and turned back to the window, blinking as she realized the shopkeeper and the man were both staring at her.

Now standing frozen to her spot Winry stared back at the golden eyes of her childhood friend, not daring to breath. What would happen next? Now that he saw her? The recognition and shock was written all over his face and his eyes were wide. He had dropped his book.

He took a step towards her, eyes transfixed on her, as if afraid she'd disappear if he looked away. "Excuse me." Winry saw him mouth as he tried to walk calmly to the door. Which turned out to be a futile effort because as soon as Winry sucked in the air she realized her lungs were demanding, he had torn the door open and rushed out into the autumn air.

Winry bit her lip and wiped at the tears that pricked her eyes, a goofy smile on her face. "I can't believe it's you." She whispered.

To her surprise Edward didn't respond. After a moment she lifted her head. Winry gasped as she saw Ed, eyes wide, placing a hand on the air, or what she had originally thought was air.

The expression "Fate can be so cruel." never seemed so clear. They were separated by a thick glass... in the middle of the sidewalk.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks not knowing what else to do, a million thoughts- mainly protests- ringing in her ears. NO! I waited so long! It's not fair! What about a fair trade? Love is a fair trade! ... or at least it should be...

"Um... what are you two doing?"

Winry whipped around, "Alphonse!" She cried, hugging him on impact.

"Yeah... um Winry, brother... you do know that's a sheet of glass that those movers are putting in the third floor office window right?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&-_super amazing scene divider!-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_A/N: hehe... good ol' Al, pointed out the obvious to our oblivious main characters. wow... that could actually make a pretty good blond joke... and NO I'm not being offensive to blonds, that was actually not planned. Hope you enjoyed my random ficlet :3. Now... as for reviews... hmmmm... to nag or not to nag... do I need to quote anymore?_


End file.
